


Maybe

by MilyV



Series: Prompts from tumblr (sufin5ever) [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fluff, not a happy ending i guess, nyo!dennor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Signe receives a message from her lover, but she knows that something is wrong. What could it be?





	Maybe

Signe looked through the window. She observed with attention the beautiful landscape that presented in front of her. She bit her lips.  She couldn’t really focus, because she was waiting for someone to show up.

Since she received that message last night, she couldn’t stop thinking about her. More often than not, their encounters were in the shadows, where nobody could recognize them. Yet, this time, her lover decided to take a huge risk and asked her to meet her in one of the towers of the castle. At least, it was remote enough from the movement of the rest of the place, so Signe was sure that nobody would hear them.

The door made a crack sound and somebody entered the room. She was wearing a hood and her entire clothes were gray, so her presence could be unnoticeable. She closed the door carefully and then she revealed her face.

“Signe, I’m sorry for taking so long” Annelisse apologized and she rushed to kiss her hands.

“I was starting to believe that something happened to you” Signe replied. How long it has been since the last time she met Annelisse? A month, maybe two. It didn’t matter anymore. Her lover was with her in that moment.

Annelisse sadly smirked before kissing her on the lips. She missed the sweet taste of her kisses. She had almost forgotten about it.

Signe couldn’t help but notice that Annelisse had some injuries. There was a huge scar in her left cheek and then she saw a vent covering one of her hands. She frowned, she knew that Annelisse had a very dangerous work, yet the idea of her being injured made her sad.

“What happened?” She grabbed Annelisse’s injured hand.

“Nothing, nothing, really” Annelisse wasn’t in the mood to talk about it. She wanted to spend that time talking and maybe cuddling with Signe.

“Are you putting yourself in danger?” She asked, even though she was sure that Annelisse wouldn’t give her a straight answer.

“Don’t worry about it!” Annelisse hid her hand and then she robbed a kiss from Signe “Just perks of the job, you know” She laughed as if it was nothing.

Signe hugged her and put her face over Annelisse’s chest. She was so warm.  Living in that castle was so boring and the nights were so cold, sleeping all alone in her bedroom. She was ready to give everything to have the chance of being with Annelisse every day.

“I can’t help it. Sometimes I’m worried that you could be hurt somewhere and I can’t do anything about it” Signe explained without moving from her place.

Annelisse played with her long blond hair. She took a deep breath, so she could appreciate her beautiful scent. She didn’t want to ruin the moment, since they only happened once a month at most. But she had to do it. While her love for Signe was the only thing that kept her alive, she knew that she had to do it.

“I received a message a week ago or so” Annelisse took her to the small bed that the room had. She prepared that place and even though it couldn’t compete with all the luxury that Signe was used to, she tried to make the small room as comfortable as she could.

“And?” Signe put her head over Annelisse’s shoulder. She didn’t want to let her go at all.

“We need to break up, Signe” Annelisse announced. Her heart was crying from sadness, yet she thought that she was doing the right thing “Someone… I don’t how. Someone know about us” Annelisse closed her free hand in a fist.

Signe almost jumped from the bed. The idea that someone could possibly know about their relationship frightened her.

“What? We had been careful all these months, Annelisse. How is that possible?” Signe couldn’t even begin to understand those news. Her voice trembled.

Annelisse shrugged and her eyes stared at the floor. That rug was so worn out that it looked like a fabric with a bunch of wholes. She had considered just disappearing from Signe’s life, but the love that she professed for her told her no.

“I don’t know, Signe. But this person threatened to tell your parents and my superiors” Annelisse looked up and saw her lover. Would she ever see her again? She wondered.

“I…” She already knew what her parents would do if they found out. She wasn’t really scared about the consequences that she would have to deal with it. What alarmed her was the possible punishment that Annelisse could face.

Annelisse stood up and surrounded her with her arms. She was her princess, her everything. She couldn’t risk her happiness for a relationship that seemed to be doom from the start.

“You deserve better, anyway,” Annelisse said. She was trying to convince herself that she was doing the right thing by breaking up with her.

“Anne…” Signe’s eyes were full of tears.

Annelisse held her tight. She didn’t want to give up. If she could take Signe with her, she wouldn’t hesitate. But the truth was that it was time to let her go.

“I’m sorry, Signe. I wish this… “ Annelise’s voice broke down in that moment. The idea of not seeing Signe again was killing her on the inside “I wish…” But the words couldn’t come out of her mouth. There weren’t any that could make her feel better about it.

They went to cuddle in the bed, letting the time flow. The world stopped spinning around. Signe closed her eyes. Maybe if she did that, she could pretend that Annelisse wouldn’t let her go ever. It was a stupid dream, yet she chose to hold to it.

“I love you” Signe whispered.

Those words had a serene effect in Annelisse.

“I’ll come back for you, someday,” She promised. She didn’t have a clue about how she was supposed to accomplish that, but she was hopeful “Someday, my beautiful princess”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!


End file.
